Prodigy
by Tu Amor
Summary: Sakuno left for America, Ryoma promised to wait for her. A year later she's back and he's got another girl? What will happen? REWRITTEN FROM SPORTS STAR! Back on track everyone!
1. Starts with Goodbye

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY SONGS ON HERE! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**_

_Hey guys, this a rewritten version of Sports Star. Name's different too and so will most of the plots. Enjoy._

_Oh! Also ignore the summary in the author's note! This is going to be the new summary!_

**Summary: Sakuno is a sports prodigy; she attended Seigaku and has Ryoma as a boyfriend. Also had the regulars as brothers. That all came down when she had to move to America. Ryoma promised to wait for her. Now she's back after a year away from the group. But what happens when Ryoma didn't expect her to be back so early and has girl? What will happen?**

**Prodigy**

**Chapter 1: She's coming back!**

_**Italic **_**means that it was in the past.**

**Narrator's POV**

_Sakuno walked down the path towards the tennis courts. There were nine people she wanted to see before she leaves. Yes, I said leave. Her oba-chan got a job teaching tennis in America and so they have to leave. Things were all packed and ready to go; now she's got only one thing left to do._

_She, Sakuno Ryuzaki, is a freshman in high school now. People call her a prodigy because she excels at every sport. She also has the most beautiful voice in the whole Japan. They also say she lives a perfect life. She's got a perfect grandmother, eight guys who will protect her at any cause, and one perfect boyfriend._

_Her boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen, is the tennis star of the school. They have been dating for six months. He dived deep into his heart to finally realize that Sakuno was the one for him. Once the two started dating he changed. He wasn't the arrogant bastard that everyone wants to strangle anymore; he was a sweet and caring young man. He is also the heartthrob of the school. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. Girls were heartbroken to know that he was dating the timid girl; every guy walked with their heads facing the ground after hearing Sakuno was dating that brat._

_Ryoma was super protective of Sakuno. Once a couple of guys were staring at her, just plainly staring, then out of nowhere tennis balls came hurdling towards their faces. Those guys learn their lesson, from now on they were going to walk with their heads down and try not to stare._

_Besides Ryoma, Sakuno's got friends she could count on. Well more like one best friend and eight brothers. Tomoka was Sakuno's best friend. She was also the president of Ryoma's fan club and she still is. Tomoka was most excited to hear them two finally got together._

_She's also got eight brothers who are most protective of her. Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, Tezuka, Inui, Kawamura, and Fuji, they won't let anyone try and hurt her. She's looked up to them and they were her role models. She loved her brothers dearly and really doesn't want to leave them like this._

_Once she reached the tennis courts she looked up at the bright sun. She squinted and looked down once again. She saw her oba-chan looking at her, she knew what her grandmother had meant. She merely nodded at her and Sumire turned around and watched the regulars play._

"_OK boys bring it in!" Sumire yelled. All the regulars and members aligned in rows, "I'm sorry to say but this is goodbye. Sakuno and I are leaving for American tomorrow morning. I promise I will try and come back and check on you guys but for now, I want Sakuno to experience other cultures in both sports and music."_

_Everyone gasped. The regulars looked at each other, except for Ryoma. His eyes landed on his six month girlfriend who was standing near the fence. Sakuno noticed Ryoma's feline eyes connect with hers, she turned and ran away. Ryoma immediately ran after her. Everyone watched as he ran out, they were clueless on where he was headed to. The regulars all ran after him silently._

_Sakuno stopped at the cherry blossom tree and laid her back on the trunk of it. Ryoma came after her panting._

"_I know running is your favorite sport, but surely I can't do it like you do." He said panting. Sakuno looked at him, "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" he said with the most serious face she's ever seen._

"_Now." She said. They both looked at the sunset._

"_Would you sing me a song? Like you always did?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno looked at him and smiled._

"_Sure." Little did they know eight pairs of eyes were on them two._

_I was sitting on my doorstep,_

_I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,_

_But I knew I had to do it,_

_And he wouldn't understand,_

_So hard to see myself without him,_

_I felt a piece of my heart break,_

_But when you're standing at a crossroad,_

_There's a choice you gotta make._

_She let one tear escape her eyes as she sang._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved,_

_To get to the other side,_

_I guess it's gonna break me down,_

_Like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

_I know there's a blue horizon,_

_Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,_

_Getting there means leaving things behind,_

_Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved,_

_To get to the other side,_

_I guess it's gonna break me down,_

_Like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye._

_The regulars who are hiding behind the bushes sniffled. They couldn't hold it back anymore._

_Time heals,_

_The wounds that you feel,_

_Somehow, right now..._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved,_

_To get to the other side,_

_I guess it's gonna break me down,_

_Like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye,_

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,_

_And let go of some things I've loved,_

_To get to the other side,_

_Starts with goodbye,_

_Like falling when you try to fly,_

_It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,_

_Starts with goodbye,_

_Na na na na na na na._

_By the end of the song she was beyond crying. She was bawling. Ryoma then pulled her closer to him. Sakuno wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Don't cry. We'll see each other someday again. Even if there is one more 'us', there is still me and you." he said. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They then broke apart._

"_If I come back, will you still be there waiting for me?" She said quietly._

"_Of course. Promise me you'll wait for me too?"_

"_Deal." He smiled._

"_I'm sorry I won't be there tomorrow to send you off." She frowned._

"_It's OK. Goodbye Ryoma." She have him one last kiss before leaving then she ran off, a trail of tears followed her._

_Ryoma sat down on the grass and looked at the sunset. He had just let the girl he loved go. What was he going to do now?_

"_Senpai-tachis, you can come out now." The regulars, one by one, stepped out of the bushes._

"_Nya Ochibi? Why won't you go and send Sakuno-chan off tomorrow?" Eiji asked. He wasn't energetic anymore, more of sadness at the moment._

"_This hurts me already; if I go tomorrow I might change her mind on leaving. She has to go and explore the world. She has so much talent." All the regulars had their head down as Ryoma sat and watched the sunset._

_**Tomorrow morning**_

_Sakuno threw all her belonging into the truck that was going to America. She and her oba-chan are taking an airplane while this truck takes all their stuffs to their new house. Then the regulars appeared. Sakuno looked but found no signs of Ryoma._

"_Senpai-tachi." She bowed._

"_Sakuno-chan, take care of yourself. Don't let anyone bully you. If they do call us and we'll be on the first flight to America!" Momoshiro exclaimed._

"_Momo-senpai. Thank you." She hugged him tightly._

"_SAKUNO-CHAN! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Eiji said giving Sakuno a bear hug._

"_Eiji-senpai, I'll miss all of you. You're like brothers to me. Never will I ever forget you guys."_

"_Sakuno, time to go." Sumire said. The rest of the regulars just said their goodbyes and all gave Sakuno a hug._

_Sakuno boarded the plane to America, but not before taking a glance at Japan. She blinked away the tears and got on the plane._

_Sakuno arrived in America. It was late, so she grabbed her sleeping clothes and some sheets and went to bed. All night she thought about Ryoma and her 'brothers'. That night she cried herself to bed._

_**Back in Japan**_

"_Hi. My name is Yuuki! I like tennis and track and field. I just move here from Kyoto!" a girl with chestnut brown hair, it was gathered in a braid._

_Ryoma immediately looked up; she looked so much like…. Then Yuuki smiled at the prince._

**A year later**

"Oba-chan I'm ready!" Sakuno yelled. After a year in America, she was finally going back.

This year wasn't anything. Sakuno matured into a young woman. She her hair was let down and straightened, it was just a little below her breasts. She wore light make up and she had outstanding curves any boy would drool over.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Here in America for the past year, Sakuno did every sport at her school. She was the captain of the basketball, volleyball, softball, badminton, tennis, and track and field team. She led her school's track and field team to nationals and ultimately won it.

"Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, and Kawamura senpai must already seniors by now. Momo and Kaido senpai's already juniors and he must be a sophomore by now." She said softly.

She boarded the plane and after a while it took off.

"See you soon senpai-tachis and you too Ryoma." She muttered before falling asleep.

_What will happen when Sakuno gets back? Wait and find out!_

_So anyway, how did you like the first chapter? I personally really like!_

_Thank you to all my loyal reviews! Without you guys I would have had no motivation to keep writing! This is for you!_

_Songs in this chapter: Starts with Goodbye by Carrie Underwood_

_~Tu Amor~_


	2. Day of Music

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR ANY SONGS ON HERE! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

**Prodigy**

**Chapter 2: Day of Music**

**Sakuno's POV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I got up. I looked around and smile.

"Good to be home again." I said silently.

"Sakuno! Time for school! Get up now!" Sumire called.

"OK oba-chan!" I called back. I got into the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth.

I was packing everything when I remembered something.

**Flashback**

_Ring Ring_

"_Sakuno can you get the phone?" Sumire asked._

"_Yeah sure!" I jumped over the boxes we had packed for our moving trip back to Japan and answered the phone, "Hello?"_

"_Ahh hello. May I please speak to Ms. Sakuno Ryuzaki please?" a voice said. It was clearly a man's voice. Unless than women has a VERY deep voice._

"_Umm this is Sakuno."_

_"Oh hello Sakuno! I'm Mike Joslyn. I am the new principal of Seigaku High and I was informed you were transferring back to Seigaku?" my eyes widened. New principal? I liked the old one._

"_Yes I am." I replied casually. _

"_Great! We're happy to have you back! Also I have one thing to ask you."_

"_Umm OK."_

"_Seigaku is having something called The Day of Music. It's where we gather up the talented singers in the school and have them perform at a concert. We were wondering if you would like to participate." I hesitated. Was it a good idea?_

"_It's on the day I come back?" I asked._

"_Yes. That day will be a free day. Also we scheduled some duets for you if you would like to participate. And of course you can sing solos along with duets." Duets? Love them!_

"_Well sure why not. For the duets I will need to know the songs though." Mr. Joslyn chuckled._

_"Of course. I sent them to you a couple days ago; they should be in the mail about now. Also this is a formal program. Please wear something nice."_

"_Alright. I will go check. Thank you so much for the offer. Goodbye." I checked the mail and found a book of lyrics. My partner was a guy name Rei. We were singing two duets. I scanned through what I needed to do._

**End of Flashback**

"That's right I need to pack a dress and shoes." I said. I ran to my closet and looked through the dresses I had. I picked out a pink ruffled strapless dress, and paired it with pink strappy high heels. I also grabbed another set of clothes for a different performance.

I ran to my duffle bag and dumped everything in. I also packed tennis shoes and spikes, and some shorts and tank tops for tryouts today. I ran to my mirror and slipped on my uniform. I straightened my hair and added a little mascara and eye shadow.

"Oba-chan, I'm ready." Since oba-chan works at Seigaku, she's going to drive me every day.

"Alright. Let's go." We climbed into the car and drove off.

When I arrived at Seigaku, it was like it didn't even change. Everything was the same. I ran into the school and got my locker from the secretary. I stuffed my duffle bag into the locker and ran out. I decided to look around the school and see if I could find the regulars and Ryoma.

First place I decided to look were the tennis courts. I walked down the sidewalk leading to the tennis courts. Even after a year away from this place, I still remember where everything was. As I was walking a saw a guy and girl kissing. It reminded me of Ryoma and I back then. I giggled. Wait speaking of Ryoma, that guy actually kind of looks like him from the back. If I wasn't in such a hurry, I would have walked over and took a glance. Since I was in a hurry I left the scene.

I shook my head, "I must still have jet lag. Now I'm seeing things."

I arrived at my destination, the tennis courts. I saw two people on the court and six standing near the fence. I widened my eyes and saw that it was Inui-senpai versus Kawamura-senpai. I smiled and ran to them.

I heard that the senpai-tachis were talking about how big of an advantage Inui-senpai had because of his data.

"I don't see much of an advantage." I said. The six senpai-tachis looked at me. 

**Narrator's POV**

"May I ask who you are?" Oishi asked. Sakuno looked up at them and smiled.

"Senpai-tachis, don't tell me you've forgotten me." I said. The looked closely at me.

"Ahhh! It's Sakuno-chan!" Eiji blurted out and gave Sakuno a big bear hug. Inui and Kawamura immediately stopped and looked up at the guys.

"You're back?" Momoshiro asked, "For good?"

"Yes, I'm back for good." I smiled. He came and picked Sakuno off her feet and twirled her around. Everyone laughed as they twirled.

"Wait, if you're back then what about Yuuk-" Momoshiro's question was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. It was Eiji's.

"Huh? What?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing! It was nothing! What makes you think something's up?" Eiji said nervously. He then received a slap in the head, "Ow! Oishi! That hurt!"

"Really it's nothing big Sakuno." Oishi assured.

"Nope that crap isn't going to work on me this time. What's up?" Sakuno said.

"Guys, just tell her." Tezuka said.

"But Tezuka-buchou.." Momoshiro whined, "We can't."

"You have to. She'll figure it out sooner or later." Tezuka said. The team nodded.

"Sakuno-chan?" Oishi said, "Remember when you left you and Ryoma made a promise?"

"Yes, I promised him that I'll wait for him and he'll wait for me to come back." Sakuno said, "How could I forget."

"Well, Echizen here.. he." Momoshiro tried but couldn't say it.

"Momo-senpai? What's up?" Then Momoshiro snapped.

"Echizen's got himself a girlfriend!" He blurted out. Sakuno froze.

"What?" She whispered, "No, you're lying."

"Sakuno-chan, please believe us when we say he was blinded." Fuji said.

"Blinded?" Sakuno muttered.

"Yes. The girl looks just like you. Echizen just used her to find a way out of you absence. Fshuuu." Kaido said. Sakuno shook her head. Tears threatened to fall. She turned and ran away.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji cried out and attempted to go after her, but Oishi pulled him back.

"Let her have some alone time." Everyone just sighed.

"Stupid Echizen." Everyone muttered.

Sakuno just kept running and running until she saw the time. It was almost time for the show. She walked into the school and grabbed her duffle bag. She made her way to the bathroom.

She grabbed her make up bag and fixed her make up. She added some foundation to cover up the tear marks that marked her face and slipped on her dress and heels. She took out her lyric book and took a quick skim through it all. She threw her bag into her locker and walked to the backstage.

Sakuno walked into the backstage was immediately greeted by her old best friend.

"Sakuno! You're back!" Tomoka said hugging Sakuno. She hugged her back. They pulled apart and she noticed Sakuno's tear line, "You've been crying."

"It was nothing." Sakuno replied.

"You heard about Ryoma-sama didn't you?" she nodded. Tomoka hugged her again, "It's going to be alright. Come on, you got to meet your duet partner. Oh and by the way, cute outfit!" Sakuno smiled.

"Thanks."

"Alright Sakuno, meet Rei." In front of her stood a boy around her age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes widened. He was so cute.

"Hello Rei-san." she greeted.

"Please just call me Rei. You must be Sakuno." He said. She merely nodded, "Well what do you say we get going on this duet, we are first." She smiled and nodded. Then they got to work.

Sakuno took a peek outside and saw the students dancing and having a great time. She also saw Ryoma. He was with a girl, and the regulars were right. She did resemble Sakuno a lot.

Out there the regulars met up with Ryoma and Yuuki.

"Echizen!" Momoshiro called.

"Momo-senpai? What's up? You seem rushed." Ryoma said.

"It's Sakuno! She's back!" he said smiling. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me your big mouth said something.." Ryoma said in a dangerous tone.

"Uhh," Momoshiro backed away from Ryoma, "I told her everything!" he blurted before running away. Ryoma stood there pissed off at Momoshiro's actions.

"OK, so all you have to do is once I finish you start singing." Rei said and Sakuno nodded.

**Narrartor's POV**

"Hello kids! Behind me are the most talented singers around Seigaku! Are you ready for them?" Mr. Joslyn announced, "Alright first of all we introduce Rei and a girl all you should remember, she was here last year before moving to America. Well I'm sure you'll figure it out."

'_Huh? A year ago? America? It has to be her. Momo-senpai wasn't lying.' He thought._

As on cue, Rei came out. He stood by the piano and started singing.

(_Italic _means Rei is singing. **Bold** means Sakuno is singing. Underline__means both)

_Living in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

On cue, Sakuno began singing and walking out and onto the stage. Everyone gasped. Sakuno was back and they didn't even know. Sakuno was greeted onto the stage by Rei's hand. She smiled and took it and walked in front of the audience. Ryoma looked at her.

'_She sure is grown up. She became even more beautiful than I remembered.'_

**I never believed in **

**What I couldn't see **

**I never opened my heart **

_Ohhhhh_

**To all the possibilities, ohhhh**

I know... 

**That something has changed **

Never felt this way

**And right here tonight **

This could be the...

Start of something new 

**It feels so right**

To be here with you, oh

And now looking in your eyes 

**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

The start of something new 

_Ohhhh, yeahh_

_Now who'd of ever thought that... hm_

We'd both be here tonight... yeah

**Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter **

_Brighter, brighter_

**Oh, with you by my side**

_By my side_

I know... that something has changed 

Never felt this way 

**I know it for real**

This could be the...

Start of something new 

It feels so right to be here with you... oh

And now... looking in your eyes 

I feel in my heart 

The start of something new 

_I never knew that it could happen _

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhhh, yeah _

Sakuno smiled before singing her part. Well actually she never stopped smiling ever since the song began. Everything about Ryoma escaped her mind.

I didn't know it before

**But now it's easy to see **

Ohhhhh

It the start of something new 

It feels so right to be here with you... oh 

And now... looking in your eyes 

I feel in my heart 

That it's the start of something new 

It feels so right.

_So right... oh_

**To be here with you... oh**

And now... 

**Looking in your eyes**

_Looking in your eyes _

**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

**The start of something new**

_The start of something new_

The start of something new

At the end Rei and Sakuno shared a little hug and the both smiled at each other.

"And now Ms. Ryuzaki's solo!" Rei announced. Sakuno smiled widely.

"Hey guys. Long time no see. This song is dedicated to a special person. Enjoy." She said before the music started playing and the crowd cheered.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Sakuno let a couple of tears drop as she sang. Rei looked at her and was worried she might break down in the middle of the song. Sakuno knew she could make it through the whole song.

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

After singing that high pitched 'Anymore' she felt like bawling. Yuuki noticed the way Ryoma stares at Sakuno. It wasn't some normal stare; it was one full of concern and sorrow. She looked up at Sakuno and glared.

'_Something has to be up with those two.'_ She thought.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Ryoma looked at Sakuno from below the stage.

"I'll be right back Ryoma-kun." Yuuki said. Ryoma nodded and she was off.

"How could it be? I'm sorry." He silently said.

"Let's give a round of applause for Ms. Ryuzaki!" Rei said while clapping himself. Sakuno laughed and wiped the tears away.

"What do you guys say we do another duet?" Sakuno asked. The crowd cheered and music played.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Ooooohhhhh**

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

**Oh**

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

**But how do you expect me**

**to live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath, but I survived**

**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breath!

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

There's no air, no air

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

There's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

Baby

There's no air, no air

No air, oh!

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

There's no air, no air

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_**There's no air, no air**_

(No air)

(No air)

(No air)

(No air)

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

There's no air, no air

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

The crowd screamed and yelled and applauded. Sakuno looked down and saw Ryoma. The moment their eyes connected Ryoma could feel the sadness that lay upon her heart.

Everyone in the room could feel the chemistry between Rei and Sakuno.

"Now we'll wait for Ms. Ryuzaki to come back out once she has change." Mr. Joslyn said.

Five minutes later Sakuno came out wearing dark blue jean and blue one shoulder shirt. She added a belt on her waist and was wearing knee high heels.

"Sorry for the wait guys. Now just one more song and we'll pass the torch onto someone else. This song has nothing to do with today or any feeling. It's just a song I wrote for a friend that was going through things. Now what's everyone sitting down for? Get up and let's get dancing!" Everyone got up and waved their hands around like crazy.

The music began and back up dancers came from the back.

You had it all

The day you told me

Told me you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me

Fool me completely

Yeah, I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

Cause the way you played me

Exposed your true intention

Sakuno jumped up and fist pumped in the air. She danced and the backup dancers danced along with her. She smiled ands sang.

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back

Cause you don't know when or where I could get you

I set the trap and when I'm done

Then you'll know what I've been through

So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now

And, I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being better

But Imma drive you under

Cause you just don't, don't

Don't deserve a happy ever after

But what you did to me

After you told me

You never felt that way

It was only just a game

(You had it all)

(One day)

And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me

Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede

You mess with me

And mess with her

So I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me

(A/N: Umm this song is called Beggin' on your knees. Sakuno is doing exactly what Victoria Justice is going in the episode performance.)

She bowed and everyone clapped. She turned around and saw Rei smiling at her. She turned and walked backstage.

"Great performance!" Rei said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but Ryuzaki-san, someone would like to see you." A girl had said.

"Oh thank you. I'll go right now." Sakuno followed the girl to the hallways. What she saw made her take a step back.

_What did Sakuno see? Wait and find out on Chapter 3!_

_What did you think of the chapter? How's about we keep those sweet things called reviews coming! (:_

_Songs used in chapter:_

_Start of something new by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Rei and Sakuno's first duet)_

_Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson (Sakuno's first solo)_

_No air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown (Rei and Sakuno's last duet)_

_Beggin' on your knees by Victoria Justice (Sakuno's last solo)_

_~Tu Amor~_


	3. The Golden Relay Team

_I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Now here's a new one. Sorry if it's bad, I wrote this at night and took me hours. So this was completed at 1:53 AM! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! (:_

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

**Prodigy**

**Chapter 3: The Golden Relay Team**

**Sakuno's POV**

I took a step back at the sight of the boy I loved. He sure has grown. The milk must have worked wonders for him. Tennis gave him a muscular body almost irresistible but I learned a year ago that there are ways to take your mind off that goddess like body.

"Sakuno?" His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Ryoma?" I said quietly.

"You've grown.." I looked at him.

"I could say the same for you." He smiled.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Momo-senpai told you everything?" My head shot up. I was shocked; he just came right out and said it? What the heck? I could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Y-yeah. He did. I'm h-happy you d-did w-what you d-did." God I couldn't even make up one sentence, "Look I have to go if you don't mind I'll talk to you later."

I quickly turned and walked away as fast as I could, "Wait!" I heard Ryoma's voice echo through the halls. I refuse to turn around for I know the tears had already shown itself. I kept walking but was stop by a warm hand on my wrist. It pulled me back and my back pounded against the wall. I took my free hand and immediately wiped off the tears.

"Don't leave yet. You never gave me a chance to explain my actions." He said. I looked at him.

I chuckled a little, "What is there to explain Ryoma? You got yourself a girlfriend, and I hope she makes you happy. This doesn't include me anymore, neither does your life."

"My life has always included you!" he yelled.

"Exacltly, Ryoma. _Has_, it has always included me. Now I'm stepping out of your life." I corrected. I couldn't move an inch. Ryoma had me pinned against the wall with each arm by my head.

"Why are stepping out of my life? You promised you would stay with me forever." He said.

"So many promises were made back then, name one you actually kept?" I said quietly. He didn't respond, "Exactly Ryoma. Before I left, I trusted you with this promise but now I'm back and regrets ever trusting you with that promise." I let a tear fall.

"I thought you'd be happy I didn't waste my time mourning over your departure, but I guess not." He let go of me. I rested my hands on my chest.

"I am, trust me. I'm glad you moved on. Everything in my life always comes to me and I never reach out to grab what's good. I'm glad for once someone rejected something from me. I need this lesson." I turned around and walked away. I reached the door, the thought of turning around crossed my mind. I sighed and walked out into the bright sun.

I kept walking while I heard music coming from the gym. Just then the wind blew; I held onto my bangs and looked up into the sky. My hair blew with the wind as it sang a tune maybe only I could only hear.

'_He moved on, now it's my turn to move on with my life.' _I thought. I walked into the doors and grabbed my bag; it was almost time for tryouts.

**Ryoma's POV**

I stood there, after talking with Sakuno I hadn't moved one inch. I leaned forward; the only thing keeping me up was my hand that was on the wall.

'_Though she said I moved on, I hadn't. The moment I saw her, I felt like I fell in love all over again. Some crazy things she does to me.' _I thought.

"Yo Echizen! The concerts over, we're going to go watch the track tryouts. Want to go?" Momo-senpai called.

"Ochibi has to go. Remember Yuuki is trying out too!" Eiji-senpai said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Everyone called her 'The Second Sakuno.'" Momo-senpai added.

"I wonder what will happen when she and Sakuno battle it out." Inui-senpai said.

"Well what are we doing here then? Let's go!" Kawamura-senpai cried. We made our way to the track as I was dragged.

**Narrator POV**

Sakuno dragged herself to the track. Her mind kept replaying the conversation she had with Ryoma. She was wearing her tennis shoes and her spikes were in her hand. She attired a pink Nike tank top and black Nike shorts. Her spikes were pink and black.

"Sakuno!" someone called. Sakuno turned around and smiled.

"Asuka!" the two embraced. Asuka was a girl with long blonde and brown hair. She was a member of Sakuno's relay team back when she was here. Their relay was the 4x200 and 4x100.

"God it's been ages! How have you been?" Asuka asked.

"Good! I miss our old relay teams." Sakunoa answered.

"Well then you should be glad that Reika and Sakura are still in track." Sakuno jumped in joy. The two laughed as they made their way to the track. Reika and Sakura were in Sakuno and Asuka's 4x200 and 4x100 relay. It was rare for two relays to have the same members, but those girls proved them wrong. The school called those two relays 'The Golden Relay.' Purely because of the skills the four girls made up, but once Sakuno left that name were never mentioned again.

"Who replaced me in the relays?" Sakuno asked.

"Yuuki Ikamaru. I hate her guts. She's mean and very unlike you, though you two do look alike. Our times kept getting worse and worse. We worked hard but all she wanted was the attention, but now you're back and we can become The Golden Relay team again!" Sakuno laughed.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad." Asuka shook her head.

"Oh trust me, she's that bad. How can I sum her up?" Asuka thought, "Ahh, she's a conceit slut."

"Oh now that really sums a person up." The two laughed. When the finally reached the track the first two people they saw were Reika and Sakura.

"Sakuno!" Reika and Sakura screamed making everyone on the track look at them.

"Hey guys! I miss you!" Sakuno said.

"So did we!" Sakura said.

"Yes, now 'The Golden Relay' team is back in action!" Reika added.

"Sure are. Now when we get together, work hard. We need the two teams back." Sakuno said. Everyone nodded. Just then the regulars arrived. The first person Sakuno noticed was Ryoma and the first person Ryoma noticed, well of course was Sakuno.

Then a girl came flying past the four girls and landed into Ryoma's arms.

'_Is she the new girlfriend?'_ Sakuno thought.

"Hey Asuka?" Sakuno whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" Asuka looked to where Sakuno pointed.

"Remember what I told you about Yuuki Ikamaru on the way here?" Sakuno nodded, "That's her." Sakuno looked. She saw no resemblance in her to herself.

"God I hate her." Reika said.

"Ditto." Sakura said.

"Guys in order to have Sakuno back on the team we have to show coach how different the team is with her back on." Asuka said ignoring the regulars and Yuuki. The four girls nodded and walked off to put on their spikes.

When the girls were done slipping on her spikes they walked over to starting line.

"I don't think we need to work on handoffs, do we?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, there's a reason why were called 'The Golden Relay' team. It's because we don't need to work on our handoffs for it to be good." Reika said.

"No, the reason why were called that is because we have great chemistry with each other." Sakuno said. They all smiled at her.

"Whoever wants to be on relays, get in a team of four." Coach Ika said, "Well start off with sprint relays!"

The girls walked over to the coach.

"Coach Ika?" Sakura called.

"Yes Sakura?"

"We were wondering if Sakuno can be back on the relay teams." Reika said.

"Ahh 'The Golden Relay' team back in action!" Coach Ika said with delight.

Meanwhile the regulars were near the fence looked over at the girls.

"What could they be doing?" Momoshiro asked. Yuuki was still clinging onto Ryoma.

"Maybe they want Sakuno back into the team! Remember they were called 'The Golden Relay' team!" Eiji said.

"Wait! That's my spot!" Yuuki said.

"Sorry Yuuki, according to my data, with Sakuno on the relay team increases the percentage of winning the event." Inui calculated.

"She can't possibly be better than me." Yuuki stated.

"You've never seen Sakuno run. She blows your mind." Fuji said. Yuuki ran over to where Sakuno and the gang were.

"Coach we'll even show you how much we could improve with Sakuno on the team."Asuka said.

"Alright then show me." Coach said. Everyone saw Yuuki approach them.

"Yuuki! Let's do our relay meet speed!" Reika called.

"Whatever." Yuuki said. They grabbed a baton and walked to their spots.

Coach was timing and Sakuno was watching. The regulars leaned on the fence watching closely. Asuka was first leg, Sakura was second leg, Yuuki was third leg, and Reika was last leg.

"Hey Inui, can you explain the legs to me again?" Eiji asked, "It's been a while since I've watch track." It was true; they haven't watched a meet since Sakuno left.

"The first leg is also called the driver. They try and get the team in the lead, usually are second fastest on the team. Second leg tries and keeps the lead, also the third fastest. Third leg is the slowest. Last leg is also called the anchor, he or she is the fastest on the team." Everyone nodded.

"What position was Sakuno in before?" Tezuka asked.

"According to my data, she was always the anchor in every relay."

"GO!" someone yelled. Everyone watched as Asuka ran and handed off the baton to Sakura. Sakura handed off to Yuuki and Yuuki handed off to Reika. Once Reika crossed the finish line, Coach Ika pressed the stop button.

"1:48, you guys should have a better time by now. This is high school track!" Coach Ika said, "Take a break then well let Sakuno take the place of Yuuki."

"Good job." Sakuno told the girls. Asuka, Sakura and Reika smiled at her. Yuuki just glared. Sakuno just ignored it.

Sakuno, Asuka, Sakura, and Reika walked away and sat down in the middle on the field.

"Well should be go with the old legs?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. That's our strength after all." Sakura said. The girls got up and walked back to the starting line.

"All rested up?" Coach asked. Everyone nodded, "Then let's get started."

"Look it's 'The Golden Relay' team's turn!" Eiji called. Everyone eyes glued onto the track.

The legs were Reika first leg, Asuka second leg, Sakura third leg, and Sakuno last leg. Everyone watched as Asuka and Sakuno made their way to the other side of the track.

"GO!" Reika booked it to Asuka, handing off to her. Asuka handed off to Sakura and Sakura handed off to Sakuno. Once she got the baton she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to be back in the team again. Then before she knew it she crossed the line.

"1:32, amazing! No wonder you're called 'The Golden Relay' team! Sakuno you're back on the 4x200 and 4x100." The girls jumped in joy.

Yuuki from a distance glared at Sakuno. She was mad that Sakuno had taken both her relays spots.

"I'll get you back for this Sakuno Ryuzaki." She muttered.

_Done! So the next chapter will focus on the relays and tryouts._

_Thank you viewers for the reviews! Keep them coming! (: I love hearing your advice._

_Thanks all for the support (:_

_~Tu Amor~_


	4. Volleyball

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. (: I had way too many things to do! Anyways, I lied. Yes this chapter will not include much of tryouts. (:_

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! THIS IS MY PLOT AND I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE THE ANIME AND THAT I LOVE THIS COUPLE! RYOSAKU FOREVER AND EVER!**

**Prodigy**

**Chapter 4: Volleyball**

As Sakuno, Sakura, Reika, and Asuka sat on the grass near the track, the chatted about their lives from when they were apart to now. It's been a year and everyone is just all confused and impatient about their lives.

"So Sakuno, what are you going to do about Ryoma-san?" Sakura asked. Sakura knew about Sakuno and Ryoma, but she also knew about Ryoma and Yuuki. Well, everyone knew about them.

"I don't know and I don't care. He can do whatever he wants. I'm over it." Sakuno said. The girls smiled. They knew Sakuno was never the one to cling in a relationship.

"Good. Yuuki just isn't every good for him. There are so many more girls out there he could choose from, but no he picked Yuuki!" Reika yelled throwing he hands up. The girls laughed. Just then a couple of girls came running up to them. They were all wearing their Seigaku volleyball uniforms and spandex.

"Is Sakuno Ryuzaki here?" They quickly asked. Sakuno raised her hand.

"Ano.. I'm Sakuno." The two girls quickly adverted her eyes to her.

"Oh thank goodness we found you! I'm Yuuka and this is Ami." Sakuno waved, "Anyways! We heard you were back and you excel in volleyball!" Sakuno nodded her head, "Great! We're short on a player for the game tonight! She's out sick. We thought maybe you would want to join just for this game?"

"Volleyball? But I'm kind of rusty. I haven't played in forever." Yuuka shook her head in disagreement.

"It's alright! You'll do just fine!" Sakuno thought about it.

"Sure. What position does she play?"

"She's our Libero." Sakuno's mouth fell open.

"Libero? That's a huge spot!" Ami nodded.

"Yes and we think you'd be great for it! Libero can play anywhere in Seigaku, front, back, middle, wherever you want. You can spike, do anything!" Sakuno nodded.

"Alright. Got an extra pair of spandex and a uniform?" The two girls nodded.

"Wait, what about tryouts?" Asuka asked.

"No worries. Sakuno's already got the spot anyways." Reika said. They nodded.

"Alright, Sakura, you go tell coach that I'm leaving. Then meet us in the gym." Sakuno nodded and ran off. The five girls ran towards the exit flying past the regulars in lightning speed.

"Whoa, where are they going?" Momoshiro asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Fuji said. They regulars followed the five girls to the gym.

"What are they doing in the gym?" Ryoma asked looking around for Sakuno.

"Look, there's a volleyball game tonight." Tezuka said. Everyone looked.

"Oh yeah!" Eiji yelled. Just then Sakura ran in.

"Sakura!" Oishi called.

"Yes?" Sakura said politely.

"What's going on?" Inui asked.

"A volleyball game?" the regulars hit their foreheads with their palms.

"No we mean with Sakuno." Kawamaru asked.

"Oh, Yuuka and Ami came up to us and asked if Sakuno could play for their Libero tonight since she's sick." Sakura said.

"Sakuno plays volleyball?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, she was never on the team here though. I heard she played back in America." The regulars nodded. Ryoma looked deep in thought, "Well got to run! Bye!"

Sakura ran off towards the locker room. She skittered in with a screeching sound.

"All ready?" Sakura asked. They nodded. Sakuno pulled her uniform down a bit and walked into the gym. She had a pair of black spandex, her uniform, a blue, red, and white one with number 23 on the back. She had white knee pads and white shoes.

"Alright. Let's play." Sakuno said as she lined up in the end court.

"Sakuno-chan really doesn't look like a volleyball player." Eiji said.

"Never judge a book on the cover." Oishi commented.

Sakuno walked over to the bleachers and sat down. The coach said she didn't want Sakuno in for the first part of the game. The game started and Seigaku was falling behind 14-7.

"Sakuno!" The coach called. Sakuno nodded and sat up. She walked over to a random girl that she thought was doing bad or was tired. They switched and Sakuno stood in the back row.

"Finally! Sakuno-chan's time to play!" Momoshiro yelled.

The opponents served the ball right to Sakuno. She bent her knees down and bumped the ball to Yuuka. Yuuka set the ball up and Sakuno ran up to the ball, jumped, and spiked the ball down. The crowd cheered and called.

"Wow. Sakuno's good." Ryoma said. The regulars nodded.

It was Sakuno's time to serve. She rocked back and forth before throwing the ball up and overhand served it. The ball flew over the net and hit the floor in an instant. _Ace!_

"Ace!"

Sakuno served again and again until the game was over. 25-14 was the score for the first game. One down, two to go.

"Ever since Sakuno joined the game, the opponents haven't yet score on point." Inui said adjusting his glasses while jotting down data.

"That's just how good our Sakuno-chan is!" Eji cheered.

"Hey Sakuno? Who are those hot guys over there that keeps cheering for you?" Yuuka asked.

"Oh they're the Seigaku Tennis Regulars." Sakuno said taking a drink of her water.

"Oh right, didn't you used to date the freshmen regular?" Sakuno nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he's a sophomore now." Yuuka nodded and continued listening to the coach. Sakuno on the other hand, kept looking over at Ryoma.

The game started and all Sakuno thought about was the memories they shared. From the time he took her out, to the times he said goodbye. She let one tear out before spiking the ball down. The spike had all her anger vented to it, the ball made a huge sound before rolling away.

Sakuno huffed before wiping her tears away. No one noticed as she did so. She got back into position and started playing again. The game ended for game two, 25-8. As merci rules, the game stopped. Sakuno quickly changed back into her track clothes and gave the uniform back. The coach offered her a spot on the team, but she quickly rejected saying that she couldn't take the spot of the Libero.

Sakuno ran down to the parking lot along with her three friends. They met Ryuzaki-sensei there as she was opening her car door.

"Baa-chan, can you take my bag? I'm going to go for a run." Her grandmother nodded. She bid her friends goodbye and ran off. She didn't have a target, she just ran where her legs took her..

And her legs took her to the lake.

The lake, she remembered. It was the place they had their first date. She remembered it like it was just yesterday. Another thing that made this lake memorable was that memory.

"_Ryoma-kun! This lake is so beautiful!" Sakuno yelled looking at the sparkling lake ahead of her._

"_Yeah, and so are you." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_When did you get so cheesy?" Sakuno said giggling._

"_Since I started dating you." She giggled. He turned her around and made her look into his eyes, "Listen Sakuno. I will never let anything come in between us. Never ever ever. I promise."_

_She smiled at him before he placed his lips on hers. She smiled knowing that he will keep this promise and never let anything come in between them._

"Liar, you are such a liar." Sakuno whispered before letting her tears drop into the lake, "The day I stop loving you will be the day I find that teardrop. What a pathetic quote."

She smiled and looked up into the setting sky. She grinned and said to the sky.

"I will get over him. I won't linger in the past. I won't let this get to me. Remember, he's happy with her."

She walked away as the water waved.

As she walked, she could literally hear her heart break into a million pieces. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was still utterly in love with the Sophmore Tennis Regular, Ryoma Echizen.

_So? How was that for a break?_

_Review!_

_~Tu Amor_


End file.
